You Gotta Help Me
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Evan has got in a mess of trouble and needed some help, would a Canadian help him out or would he be by himself with his attacker. First time writing Evan


**First time writing Edge/Evan I hope it is good. **

Evan had just came back from his injury and he needed to make some new friends, the draft had already happened and Edge was drafted over to Raw and his attacker was also on Raw now, Jack Swagger. When Jack and Evan were a couple it was alright at first but then Jack started to abuse Evan in so many ways. Evan kneeled on the ground of the locker room and prayed "Lord, please let me find some help and please don't let me get abused any more." When Evan looked up he met eyes with Jack. "Evan what were you doing on the floor? Do you want something?" "No-No, uh, I was just looking for something." "Oh yeah, I can't imagine what, so now that we are both over on this brand, we can be a couple again." "No Jack, not anymore, you already ruined it." Evan yelped when Jack pulled him up and kissed him roughly. "Now if you don't stay with me, you will get hurt even worse. You understand?" Evan nodded and was in tears. "Don't cry, you won't get away from me EVER."

Edge had watched as Evan walked to the locker room and wondered why he looked so sad, he went to see his best friend Randy. "Hey Adam, what can I do for you? You look as if you lost someone." "Hey, yeah I need some help, I was wondering why Evan looked so upset tonight." "You haven't heard? Jack was with Evan and supposedly Jack had abused him. I don't believe it though. You know how Evan likes to be a drama queen." Edge nodded but couldn't help himself, he liked the little high flyer.

Jack and Evan went back to Jack's room at the hotel and Evan was going to shower and get ready for bed but Jack had other plans. "Now you listen here and you listen good, since you been gone these last couple of months you look like you were with someone else." "What if I was he was better than you in every way." With that, Jack struck Evan so hard in the face it would surely make a bruise in the morning. "I'm sorry Evan but you needed that." "Why, what did I do, I didn't abuse you and you had to cover up every thing like I did." Jack grinned his wicked grin and started to beat on Evan. Evan couldn't help himself, he was so little against Jack and he couldn't cry out if he did he knew it would be worse. "Come on Evan, you want to scream do it, I dare you too." "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME."

Edge was 3 doors down and he thought he heard someone screaming for help. Nah it must had been his imagination he thought. He was so caught up thinking about Evan and it even sounded like him but like Randy said, Evan was just a little drama queen and wanted attention. He slowly went to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking of Evan, what if it was him screaming. He would see tomorrow.

Jack had already abused Evan so much now that Evan was bleeding everywhere, his legs were in big whelps, his arms had bruises all over them, and his face was messed up. He just hurt everywhere. This was his chance, he needed to get out while he could while Jack was in the shower. Evan slowly tried to get out the door, only to find, Drew McIntyre standing there at the door. "Evan, what happened? Where's Jack?" "He's in the shower, he beat me." Drew looked at him sadly and then he saw Jack behind Evan. "EVAN, now what did I tell you about spreading rumors, you know that you got these in the ring tonight." "Yes sir, I'm sorry. " Drew didn't want to stay so he left and went to see Edge.

Edge was woken up by a loud pounding on his door. "What the Hell you want?" "Uh, Adam, you know Evan and all, who did he fight tonight?" "Daniel Bryan I believe why?" "He has all kinds of whelps on him, Bryan couldn't do that could he?" "No he couldn't, what kind of whelps?" "They look like Knuckle bruises and maybe some sticks involved." "Shit, Evan needs help." "Jack has him now, maybe he will help him." "Jack as in Swagger?" "Yeah why?" "We need to get him away from Evan, I heard that Jack abuses him." Drew was yawning and he knew it was late and he wanted to be with someone but he could never find someone worth his wild and Adam was like a brother he never had. "Hey Drew, you look tired bro, you want to shack up with me tonight." "Oh Adam could I?" "You know you can. Come on." they tried to sleep but couldn't, they kept on hearing noises and screaming but couldn't butt in just not yet, they prayed that Evan would be ok.

Back in the room with Jack and Evan. Evan was getting it real bad now. "Evan, what did I tell you about tattling on me, huh?" "I can't remember sir, I'm sorry. I just need the beatings to stop please." "Lay on your stomach, this is a lesson you won't forget." Evan knew what it meant, being torn and abused. "Spread you legs now and it will be over soon." Evan did what he was told and hoped Jack would go quickly but he knew Jack wanted to hurt him. Jack lined himself up with Evan's hole and roughly pushed in his unprepared hole. Evan screeched out in pain and his head hit the wall. "SHUT UP BOY." "Sorry, sir, please stop." Jack kept on roughly thrusting in and out for an hour time and Evan was out like a light, his breathing was shallow and Jack grinned. "That teaches you not to be talking to anyone, you will never be loved right never. All you are is a slut and by the way, I hope you die after this." Jack slammed his fist to Evan's head and went to drop him off in front of Edge's door.

Drew woke up first and looked out side of the door, only to find Evan half dead. "ADAM COPELAND WAKE UP OMG OMG." "What is wrong, calm down, and just breathe." "EVAN, EVAN" "Shit Drew we gotta get him to the hospital." Edge picked Evan's limp body up and tried to keep him warm, he was freezing. On the way to the hospital, Evan woke up. "Adam, it that you?" "Shh, it's going to be ok, who did this?" "Jack, oh you gotta help me, I can't keep living like this." "We will help you."

When they got to the hospital the police came in questioned Evan about Jack, Evan told them that he and Jack were a couple and he tried to break up but Jack kept on abusing him and never stopped. After that happened the police left and Evan was checked on the doctors and was released. He didn't know where to go to. He felt arms around his waist and he looked back and saw Adam looking at him. "Hey Evan, if you want, you could shack with me for a while, if you like." "Thanks Adam, I just wished, never mind, Jack told me that no one would." "What Evan?" "I really like you ok? I was hoping you would be drafted on Raw with me, but I just didn't know. Jack told me no one would love me because I am a slut and I would be alone." "Hey, I wished I could be as brave as you." Adam wiped Evan's tears away.

Drew brought Adam and Evan back to the hotel and he left Adam with Evan. "Now Evan, I want to know something?" "Anything, Adam I am an open book." "It's not about you. It's about me. What if I told you that that I love you and I want to be with you for all the right reasons?" A smile surfaced on the face of Evan and Evan teared up and hugged Adam. Adam pressed his lips on Evan's and he knew he found the one.

That night Evan was fighting Drew, it would be all good because Drew wanted Evan to win over him anyways. Evan airbourned on to Drew and won. Out of the corner of Evan's eyes he saw Jack coming to the ring, tears started to pour out of Evan's eyes. Jack got in the ring and started to hit on Evan and bit his neck as the blood started to come out. Edge came out covered Evan and held him down on the mat protecting him. Drew started to beat on Jack and Edge took Evan to the back in his arms.

Nothing happened to Jack that night but 3 nights after, Evan was out by himself and Jack knew, he came up behind Evan and jumped him and held him down and started to rape him yet again. "HELP ME HELP ME, ADAM BABE COME HELP." Chris Jericho and Christian was walking down the hall and saw what was happening and called 911, the police came and ambulance came and picked up Evan and Jack had handcuffs snapped on his wrists. Adam didn't know what happened until he saw his lover get loaded up in the ambulance. "Babe, I am sorry, I am so sorry." Adam cried. "It's going to be ok, Adam, Jack will be away for a long time. I am yours and you are mine, and I love you."


End file.
